


Sanders Sides Shorts and Drabbles

by WickedUniverse



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedUniverse/pseuds/WickedUniverse
Summary: A collection of shorts and drabbles.





	1. Machine - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan x Patton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: It’s kinda sad? But it gets happy.

He worked like a machine, keeping everyone organized and on somewhat of a schedule. He talked like a machine, words and phrases escaping his lips that they barely understood. He was their brain, the logic. He kept them all safe, he didn’t let feelings take hold of him, he was strong and smart. He helped keep stress off their shoulders, he made sure they got sleep, food, rest. He seemed emotionless, or at least he seemed that way most of the time. Whenever someone asked him of something, he would do it. He kept them together, but they didn’t know….they didn’t know.

My heart swelled at the sight of his smile. He wanted help organizing his room, so of course I offered to help. Joyous emotions ran through me, and yet, I didn’t smile back. I couldn’t, or I couldn’t give a real one. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me into one of his bear hugs. I cautiously wrapped my arms around him. He was so warm. There wasn’t anything I wouldn’t do for him. I would do almost anything for them all, but for him, anything, I would do absolutely anything.

The hug didn’t last long, I never let them last as long as I’m sure he wished. A look of sadness flashed across his face but then he smiled once again, my heart melting. Uh oh, feelings. I withheld my own smile and tugged on the collar of my shirt. His smile faultered, morphing into a frown.

“Why….why do you do that?”

What? What was he talking about? My hand fell from the collar of my shirt, resting near my side.

“What do you mean?”

“Your whole facade. Why do you do it?”

“I don’t quite understand.”

“Yes you do, you’re way smarter than me. You know what a facade is and you put one up whenever you’re around me or the others.”

“Yes, I understand what a facade is, but I don’t have one, and I don’t….put one up.”

Blatant lies. Lies weren’t all good, and I knew he didn’t like when we lied. He gave me such a painful stare. I could feel how hurt he was, and it hurt me, but I can’t just be a sack of emotions like everyone else. I just...can’t. It doesn’t work.  The look he gave me, it was heartbreaking, it made me want to crumple to my knees and cry. Patton gave a soft sigh, shaking his head.

“You know I don’t like when you lie, but I suppose you likely have a good reason to.”

He placed a hand on my shoulder. It was...comforting, yet he was so sad. Was what I do not….good enough? I try so much to give him everything I can...does he not like it? I squeezed my eyes shut and snapped my fingers at my waist. When I opened my eyes I was left in the darkness of my room. The weight of everything fell on me, and I winced as I heard the door shut rather hard from across the hall. Everything came crashing down and I slowly made my way to my bed and fell onto it. Perhaps a little nap would do me some good.

I groggily moved to sit up from my bed, but a hand pushed my chest back down. I managed to make a confused grunt, feeling around for my glasses, but someone put them on for me. I blinked slowly, Patton was right there. I shot up, my heart racing. I suddenly felt light headed and again he pushed me back down.

“Patton….what..what are you doing in my room?”

“I called you down for dinner, and after two hours of you not coming down...I was worried and came up to check on you. You’ve got a fever- bad one. Virgil suggests it’s all the stress you’ve been under. I’m so sorry Logan, I should’ve noticed sooner, we’ll, I noticed but didn’t put the pieces together-.”

He was doing one of his rants. As I adjusted from my sleep, I could feel the waves of nausea and heat rush to my head, a groan escaping my lips. I closed my eyes and I felt his hand cover my forehead. 

“You’re burning up...”

He sounded worried, sad. My heart pounded in my chest. 

“Patton, I’m fine, I just need rest okay? My fevers usually lighten up.” 

My eyes fluttered back open and now he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He shook his head and almost....he almost looked like he was going to cry? Oh no...Patton don’t cry. Just the thought of it hurt me. 

“No. This shouldn’t be a regular thing! There shouldn’t be a ‘usually’ Logan!”

He was...yelling at me. Patton was yelling. I sat up, and he moved to push me back down again but I stopped him, gently grabbing his wrists. 

“It’s a usually because I want to....I want to be my best for you.”

“W-what?”

“I want....I want you to see me as someone good, as someone who isn’t easily weakened. I’m strong for you and I....I do what I need to for you.”

Where did that come from? I could barely think. Perhaps Patton was right, and I should really rest. He cried, and my chest fell. 

“W-wait, Patton, don’t cry- I..”

Arms wrapped themselves tightly around me and I slowly wrapped my own around Patton. I could feel his tears slowly make my shirt damp. 

“Logan.....you only need to be you. That’s all I need. “


	2. With Warm Weather - Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman x Patton short/drabble

Why did this always happen? He could tell what was happening days before it hit, and try as he could nothing could stop the storm. What was happening? It was allergy season. He could tell, he would always sneeze, or feel that tickle in his throat a few days before. He would drink orange juice, take vitamins, blow his nose when he could. He tried everything to keep these allergies in check, and yet nothing worked. 

Roman noticed and knew what was going on very quick. He too had allergies, although not as horrible as his poor, dear Patton. He only had sniffles, lucky him. He could hear Patton sneeze from the stairs, and Roman knew that Patton likely felt awful. 

Logan questioned how they even were able to get allergies, they weren’t technically real, but here they were, with allergies. 

Patton hadn’t even changed from his pajamas, his cat hoodie and comfortable shorts. Roman had to save his damsel in....sniffles, or at the very least, make them feel better. He had woken up early, disturbed himself from his normal beauty sleep routine. Breakfast was made, and Roman being Roman, he went all out. Heart shaped toast, a happy face made with bacon and eggs. 

Of course, they didn’t need food, but perhaps it was the placebo that they needed it that helped. A good healthy breakfast equals better health. Roman didn’t even really know how to cook, but if he put his mind and imagination into it, anything was possible. 

Patton’s face lit up when he saw the table made for him, and his eyes caught Roman’s, they were filled with such joy and gratitude that Roman’s heart melted. 

“Aw- you made this all for me?”

Patton sounded horrible. His nose was stuffed up, he sounded exhausted. Roman gave a nod, and pulled a chair out for Patton. 

“Of course it is, Padre! Who else is up at these ungodly early hours of the morning? Only you, my dearest.”

A giggle came from Patton, and he sat down. He looked so happy, despite how he felt. Roman sat near him while Patton ate. 

“Now, dearest, I do not wish to be a debbie downer or an overprotective nerd like some people I know, but once you eat up I want you right back to your room to sleep. We’ll survive if you get in a few more hours.”

Patton let out a soft whine between bites, but didn’t dare argue. Roman had his health in mind and he knew that, so he gave a slow nod, eating his food happily. Roman lent in, placing a gentle kiss upon Patton’s cheek. 

“I believe in you Padre, you can power through this!”

The motivation almost made Patton forget on why he felt so...gross, almost. He moved to sneeze, breath hitching, Roman was fast, of course he was, and placed a napkin to Patton’s nose. Patton sneezed several times into the napkin, which was ultimately thrown away. 

“Why must this happen every year-” 

He whined softly, leaning a head on Roman’s shoulder. 

“That is something you’d have to ask Nerdy-Mc-Specs my dear.”

Patton giggled softly at the nickname and closed his eyes. He had finished eating, and already felt a bit better, but everything still made him exhausted. Roman smiled and stood, lifting Patton up ‘princess’ style in his arms, kissing his forehead.

“Off to a great adventure- battling the evil allergies that have taken my dearest hostage! Only in dreams can they be defeated!” 

They both had a quiet laugh as they entered Patton’s room, where Roman lay Patton down to sleep, Roman laying right next to him. A few more hours couldn’t hurt.


	3. Lovely - Prinxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are from the song ‘Lovely’ by Twenty One Pilots
> 
> Words: 3724 (8 Pages)  
> Relationship: Prinxiety  
> Warning: Self Deprication? Angst? Ish  
> Summary: Roman is upset at how much Virgil talks bad about himself. He wants to make him feel less like some villain or bad guy, and more like someone who’s loved and cared for. He doesn’t want him to be lonely anymore.   
> Notes: I’m doing a lil’ challenge with this one! The dialogue will ONLY be the song lyrics (or in cases of ohs and ahs, the character will hum, etc.) I’m doing it so I get better with details and describing what the characters are doing/ feeling instead of announcing it via dialogue! (If you want, feel free to try this out!)

Small dark insects fluttered from his mouth, the silky webs of spiders flowed from his lips. He didn’t notice, he never could see the same as the prince. Perhaps it was a blessing or a curse for the prince, but it….bothered him. It bothered him, how the stormy knight was able to say all those things about himself. It bothered him even more that he could see the harshness of those words, the truth he believed. On occasion, the prince had similar words to say about himself, but those were deserved. Virgil….he didn’t deserve the harshness he gave himself.

Roman wasn’t always very kind or accepting of him of course, something he now regret deeply. He was just trying to keep the others safe, but now that the gothic other had joined them, it was his duty to make him feel welcomed. It was his job to protect him. Even if it seemed that the only thing he had to protect him from was himself. 

He watched from the living room, watching as Virgil talked to Patton. Patton had tried so much to stop the words- nothing seemed to be able to stop them. He was waiting for an opportunity. He needed Virgil alone. He had to do something. The cracks that seemed to flow along the others skin- he was breaking. It worried him. The emo was so...fragile. He hadn’t been here long, but he doesn’t want his stay short. Roman desperately wanted Virgil to stay, for one reason or another. 

He got his opportunity once Patton was called by a desperate Logan. Help with some feelings or opinions or something, it didn’t really concern him. Now was his chance. His dark kitten was alone, and he would be the fireman to pull him from the tree. Roman leaped up from his spot within the living room and made his way over to Virgil. No words were exchanged, not yet anyway, but the prince held both his hands out. Brown and lavender eyes scanned him. Roman could feel it, it was such a hesitant and fearful gaze, but nonetheless, he felt gentle palms cover his own. The prince offered a smile and pulled Virgil along with him, sinking into his room. 

They were suddenly surrounded by red velvet, gold accents and white linens. Roman stood, gently pushing Virgil to his bed so he would sit. Roman looked down at him, lips tugging down in a frown. He could notice the fine lines that lie across his skin like lightening. Cracks, all flooding down below the neckline of Virgil’s shirt. 

He wondered if Virgil could see what he saw, or if he saw things differently. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he sat down next to the personification of all things fear and panic. 

“You say thing with your mouth,” Roman reached over, cupping Virgil’s cheek, running his thumb across it, “Cobwebs and flies come out…” 

The anxious side looked, off put, unsettled. He had been worried already, but Roman was speaking weird things. Cobwebs and flies? What the hell was that supposed to mean? He scoot away just a smidgen from Roman, looking him up and down. Trying to figure out what this was all about. Roman saw the look in his eyes, rubbing his thumb across Virgil’s cheek. 

“I hear a second voice behind your tongue somehow,” It was true, and honestly concerned Roman. It reminded him of how Deceit spoke, and he wondered if that was why Virgil lied to himself so often. He wanted to change that. That scaly heathen shall hurt his stormy knight no longer! 

“Luckily I can read your mind. Flies and cobwebs unwind….” Roman waved his hand and Virgil’s eyes widened. He could...see the webs as Roman pulled away strands, it morphing into fine lines, disappearing as he let go. He could see the flies buzz around him. Cobwebs and flies. Did Roman see this all the time?

“They will not take you down. They will not cast you out…” Roman’s hands moved back down, and he pulled Virgil up with him, pulling him into a hug. He could see the words Virgil believed about himself float around them. Villain, Unwanted, Emotional, a Drag…. Roman frowned. He knew it was his fault that some of these thoughts were still around. But he was going to change that. At some point, Virgil had started to cry and Roman held him closer to his chest, whispering reassuring words to him. 

It was clear to Virgil that Roman had been trying….a lot. It was….strange, but something he wouldn’t admit he craved. The affection, the praise….things he couldn’t really remember having. The prince had even introduced him to his part of the imagination, where Virgil could see….how Roman did. It was here where he noticed something, something that perhaps linked them together even more. Something he didn’t dare tell Roman  
.   
They were there again, within the imagination. It was…..stunning. A calm flowing river, which flowed down a short drop into a basin of water. The water was clear, the rocks were smooth and round. Roman called it ‘The River of Flowing Emotion’. Perhaps that was why it was so…. calm. He and Patton were linked with the emotion. He knew Patton had been having a good day, and if he were being honest, so had he.

Things unfortunately didn’t stay that way. They took a turn once Roman took his prince coat off, his shirt under coming off too. Virgil could only assume that Roman had been the tannest of all the sides, assuming only having Patton come anywhere close. He had scars, some thin and small, other big and ragged. Virgil assumed this was from all of his adventures, but that wasn’t the issue. If he had the opportunity he’d go ahead and ask about the adventures and where he got them, but no. They were in the imagination. Virgil could see what Roman did. There were words floating around his head. Hide them. Put it on. Be strong. Stand proud. H i d e. 

That….The problem was when he offered to swim. That would at least require him to take off some garment of clothing, and Virgil was...nervous to. Yes, at the base they were all Thomas, so he theoretically shouldn’t be worried, but he was. Virgil was known to stress and comfort eat. Just as Roman was scarred from adventures, and as Patton was tall, Logan average, he was….a bit pudgy. But it was just Roman, it should be fine. Perhaps it also had to do with just, swimming… In a river. It had no real threat- maybe… it still scared him. 

He noticed Roman’s look toward him. Roman was staring, and at this point he knew what he saw. Virgil couldn’t see his own, not unless Roman was closer. Roman on the other hand saw the words flutter around, there were so many. So many insecurities, so much fear. He frowned, taking a step toward Virgil. 

“Dear friend, here we are again pretending, to understand how you think your world is ending…” He opened his arms wide, showing Virgil all of his own insecurities. The scars, the freckles… Virgil started shaking, and the world around them shifted to mirror his feelings. The skies darkened, and as did the water in the river. 

Roman looked around, a look of concern flashing across his features. He looked back to Virgil. Being so close to the source of emotions.... he had to fix this. Virgil was fearing the water, fearing to swim. He could fix that. He stepped back, close to the bank of the river. White flashed across Virgil’s eyes and like a mirror he followed Roman. He was scared that Roman was going to trip and fall in. 

The prince crouched down, brushing his fingers against the dark, almost red looking water. Where his fingers touched, it went clear again before flowing away, back a few feet toward the ledge. Roman looked at Virgil and tried to give him a look of reassurance, trying to tell him it was okay. 

“Sending signals and red flags in waves,” Virgil stood there, body moving with each heavy breath he took as he kept his gaze on Roman and the river, “It's hard to tell the difference between blood and water these days…” Creativity cupped the water with a hand and brought it up, letting the liquid go clear and fall to the grass. An idea hit him. It was Virgil’s job to protect them, and he thought they were in danger. He was in ‘protection mode’.

Roman jumped up and took another step back, closer to the ledge, and as he knew Virgil moved closer. This could go good or horribly. With a quick step he took another back, right off the ledge. With a yelp, Virgil leaped forward, hurdling himself over. He definitely didn’t care about his own safety at this point. Just what the hell was Roman thinking? As fear and worry took over, the air around them grew heavy, the area darker, and the fall grew and grew. It felt like they were falling forever. 

Virgil squeezed his eyes shut and opened his arms, propelling his form toward Roman’s body, where he wrapped his arms tightly around him, clinging to him. Hundreds of ideas running through his head on just how to save them. His previous insecurities and fears were the least of his worries.   
“I'll pray that one day you see, the only difference between life and dying,” Roman’s voice was calm, close. Virgil’s eyes fluttered open and he looked up at him, his soft brown eyes having gone white in fear. They had somewhere stopped falling, being suspended in the air. Virgil felt strong arms pull him close into his arms, “ Is one is trying, that's all we're gonna do…”

The world around them changed, it lighting up again. They were no longer near the river, but rather in a small quaint forest. It was beautiful. He was angry at Roman, that stunt was incredibly stupid. He looked around, nerves slowly lowering. A few blinks and his eyes filled with the honey brown color. He was mad, but at the same time….Roman was trying to help, and he...did. In such a stupid way, but he helped...stupid small worries weren’t worries to him anymore, at least not now. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath.

Fingers brushed through Virgil’s soft hair, the dark side’s arms still wrapped around the prince. The hold was comforting, calming. Roman’s words repeated and drummed in the back of his skull. His next words only made his heart flutter and fill with hope and thanks, “So try to love me and I'll try to save you.”

“Won't you stay alive?” His hands cupped Virgil’s cheeks, making him look up at the prince. The wind picked up around them, the beautiful forest sunk around them like dripping paint, swirling down below them into nothing, much like how water spun around until it was sucked down a drain. From above, colors sunk down, twisting into their new surroundings. 

Roman’s adoring expression turned to that of excitement as they landed in gorgeous white sand. Virgil looked around. The sky was a crisp blue, fluffy clouds moving in the sky. There was a nice breeze that combed through his hair. A little further down the sand, calm waves went in and out, brushing things up and pulling them out. 

His attention was brought back to the prince in front of him, Roman having gently pulled his hand close, a heart warming smile having set on his face. Virgil couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips. He was still nervous, beaches were dangerous too, but if Roman could change things, nothing could happen right? 

“I'll take you on a ride,” Roman tugged Virgil with him, taking him closer to where water met sand. Before their eyes, a sturdy boat with a large sail appeared, rocking gently with the waves. Virgil looked back at Roman, blinking a few times. He was no longer shirtless, but wore a white sleeveless shirt with a golden castle on the front. Where that came from, Virgil could only imagine it was more of this imagination control that Roman had. 

“I will make you believe you are lovely,” Roman spoke softly, looking back at Virgil. Soft pink rose to his cheeks and tears welled in Virgil’s eyes. He brought a sleeve up, wiping the tears away before they could fall.

Roman’s hands let go of Virgil’s and he ran into the water, hand gripping the edge of the boat as he pulled himself onto it with ease. Virgil looked up at him, rolling his eyes before looking back at the water. He sighed and reached down, lifting a foot as he pulled a shoe and his sock off, taking the others off next. The sand was oddly soft under his feet. He tossed the shoes and socks up to Roman who caught them with ease, setting them down. Virgil slowly shrugged his hoodie off his arms. He took it, tying it around his waist. 

With a soft huff, he ran into the water and to the boat. He tried to pull himself up onto it, but couldn’t quite do it. He felt a hand grip his wrist and he looked up, seeing the charming smile of Roman. Roman held his wrist, and offered a hand which Virgil gladly took. Roman pulled, which allowed Virgil to get his footing and help heave himself up and onto the boat. 

Once on, Roman turned toward the front of the boat, one hand still holding Virgil’s. The prince motioned toward the scenery around them with his other hand. As he did, the wind picked up and blew against the sail. 

“Won't you stay alive? I'll take you on a ride... I will make you believe you are lovely,” Virgil was pulled close to Roman, and he looked around. The waves were rolling calm against the horizon. Time passed quickly, the sun was already upon the horizon, the crisp blue of the sky having turned into warm oranges and golds. 

“Your redemption won’t grow stale,” Roman tugged on a rope, the sail turning. His redemption.... that made Virgil think of when he ducked out, what Roman had told him. He felt warm, chest fluttering.

The boat leaped forward as wind caught the sail right, “We are now just setting sail, on the seas of what we fear.” The surroundings flashed to the void for Virgil, and he pressed close to the prince, everything fluttering back to the beautiful ocean. The two sat down, watching as the sky faded into the night sky where they could gaze at the stars.

The brief scare was lost to Virgil, his focus on Roman and the stars. It was so....stunning. Everything was so clear. Everything. Virgil noticed a cluster of words swarming above Roman’s head. He frowned. It seemed to him that Roman had a pretty similar problem that he had....themselves. Roman noticed the frown and more silent words swarmed in. Virgil shook his head, offering a smile, reaching up to brush his fingers against the other’s cheek before leaning against him. The words disappeared for now and they sat, happily, in silence. 

Roman continued to take Virgil on these escapades and adventures. It was his goal to make Virgil love himself, see himself the way Roman saw him. It was another one of these escapades. They were in a forest, trees seemed to scrape against the sky. A tent was beside them. They had been looking to the stars again. Virgil tucked up against the prince’s side. Roman was under the assumption that the emo had fallen asleep awhile ago, and found himself thinking and talking to himself.

“Treason now is growing near to me....” He gently tightened his hold around the still form against his side. This whole time that he had been trying to make Virgil feel better about himself, he had been growing more, well, anxious. More nervous. Critical of himself. He didn’t want to mess up. He didn’t want to push Virgil away anymore. Past mistakes had been eating away at him. If he could just keep it under wraps....he noticed that Virgil had been happier. He couldn’t screw this up. He just couldn’t, “I’m coming clean. God, hit me straight on... God hit me straight on....”

His gaze remained directly to the sky, soft hums coming from him. Roman remained oblivious to the figure against him, who had been listening. Virgil shifted, alerting the prince of his consciousness. His hand moves, intertwining his fingers with Roman’s. 

“Won’t you stay alive....I’ll take you on a ride,” Virgil sat up. This time, it was his turn to speak, make Roman feel better. Roman....deserved the same love he did, the same acceptance, “I will make you believe you are lovely.”

Roman certainly recognized his own words. No tears fell, but his body shook, full of the feelings that he had been trying to get rid of in Virgil.

“Won’t you stay alive, I’ll take you on a ride...” Virgil’s voice was soft, repeating his and Roman’s words again, “I will make you believe you’re lovely.” 

His words echoed around them. Roman’s arms wrapped tightly around Virgil, pulling him close, before dissipating in his arms, dust sinking to the ground and disappearing. Virgil shot up in a panic eyes darting around the landscape, which quickly melted into nothing, leaving Virgil in a void. He could feel fear and panic flood into him. Just as the feelings flooded him, white seeped across his eyes, taking over the soft brown color. 

He hated the void, the darkness. He was out of it in a flash, finding himself balled up on his bed. Did he say something? What happened to Roman? He leaped up from his bed and bound to his door, throwing it open. He tried to sink out and into Roman’s room, he couldn’t. He couldn’t get back into the imagination either. 

“Don’t be gone,” He pleaded with himself, footsteps heavy as he ran down the hall. His fists hit the white and gold trimmed door, “Don’t be gone,” again he pleaded, this time hoping Roman was in there. He wanted Roman to feel loved too. He didn’t want to lose this source of this adoration, his source of confidence.

He didn’t want Roman to lose that either. Was he okay? No of course he wasn’t. Neither of them were. His knocks slowed down to nothing, his palms pressing against the wood of the door. His voice trickled to a whimper, a whisper.

“Don’t be gone...” He begged Roman, calling out his name, before speaking up again, “Don’t be gone-.” He trailed off. His body lent forward as the door slowly creaked open. He stumbled in, looking around, his white eyes a star contrast against the dark surrounding. 

“Don’t be-.” He was cut off by warm arms around him. He felt a droplet land on his cheek, and he looked up to see that Roman was crying, “G..gone..”

Roman had left so Virgil wouldn’t see him cry. It was a mistake. Another mistake of his. He was supposed to be the creative one, the brave one, the one to help others, others like Virgil. But who would be the one to come to his rescue? Looking on now, how Virgil knew something was up, how he had tried to help. He may have been Virgil’s valiant prince, but Virgil was his knight clad in shadows. 

“You say things with your mouth, cobwebs and flies come out...” Once again Virgil copied things he had said. His embrace grew tighter, an occasional tear still dripping down the prince’s face and onto the ball of anxiety under him. Even when so full of worry and fear, he was still just so....amazing. 

“You say things with your mouth, cobwebs and flies come out,” Roman relayed back to the other. They looked at each other, only pulling back for a moment, keeping the grip on each other loose and comfortable. They were no longer within the imagination, so Virgil couldn’t see the words, he could no longer see what Roman did. 

“You say things with your mouth, cobwebs and flies come out,” Yet again, Virgil repeated it. It wasn’t just him. He wasn’t the only one with these....webs, with the nasty thoughts, opinions bustling around his head like buzzing flies. 

“You say things with your mouth, cobwebs and flies come out,” This time Roman was smiling. The phrase was an odd one, but he knew Virgil’s intent was, that it was a good one. Virgil chuckled and pressed his palms lightly to Roman’s chest.

“You say things with your mouth, cobwebs and flies come out,” the emo gave a warm smile toward the prince. A dark, stormy knight and his prince. Both kind of hurt in their own ways, both helping and loving each other.

“You say things with your mouth, cobwebs and flies come out,” Roman’s hand shot up and clasped around something that Virgil couldn’t see. He then took a step back and offered his hand out. Virgil’s extended outwards, resting just under Roman’s. He pressed his hand down, placing something in his palm. When Virgil looked, there in his palm sat a butterfly, moving its wings calmly. He smiled and looked up at Roman, who gave him a grin back. Something had been done, they were moving in a direction, a lovely one.


End file.
